creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sacrid7174
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Five Nights At Freddies page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:27, August 14, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:32, August 14, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Five Nights Your story is a massive paragraph (a delete-able offense in itself), you didn't space after using punctuations, (This is correct, not,like this.) There are capitalization issues (Failure to capitalize "I" and some mis-capitalized words.) There are punctuation issues (missing quotations from dialogue, misuse of commas) Additionally the story could use some build-up and fleshing out. And the ending is cliched. "All I know,is(sic) that I'm never going back to that fucking god forsaken place." (Maybe reference how the place has irreversibly affected them and not use the "And I am never going back to _____ again." cliche. Those were a few of the issues I spotted, you can make the edits, but DO NOT REUPLOAD it without doing a Deletion Appeal first. I would also suggest taking this story to the writer's workshop before making an appeal as they can help give you useful feedback and correct some mistakes I may have overlooked. :Also when leaving a message on my talk page, post it at the bottom of the page and don't erase content from it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:16, August 15, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Banning You are being given a one day ban for re-uploading your story (for a third time) after receiving two warnings not to do so. I made it clear that to re-upload your story, you had to go through deletion appeal and posting it to the writer's workshop, while not mandatory, is indeed beneficial. Also your story was still a massive paragraph, still had issues with spacing after sentences and punctuation, still had capitalization issues. I additionally told you not to remove my header when posting messages on my talk page. (That constitutes vandalism, do not do it again.) I would take this one day ban to read the site rules EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:27, August 15, 2014 (UTC) About your story I really, really suggest taking it to the Writer's Workshop. Otherwise, this looks like it'll only be a continuous cycle of uploading and deletion, which will only end in giving up or something. The Workshop is a good help for reviewing and the such, I do recommend it "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:00, August 16, 2014 (UTC) (Rule 14) :The story was deleted as it violated the Spinoff/Blacklisted subject rule. (#14 to be exact in which Five Night at Freddy's is specifically mentioned due to a recent influx of pastas based on this game). (Looking over I noticed some spacing errors (not spacing after punctuation) and a few grammatical errors (Conjunctions and possessives: "Man(')s body need an apostrophe and it's=it is, its=possession issues) :To do an appeal, click Spinoff Appeal and then submit a link using pastebin and state your reasons for why an exception should be made for your story. REMEMBER TO PUT YOU MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM. (This makes it easier to find and you were recently banned for blanking and posting over other messages/posts.) :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I gave my reasons on your deletion appeal. viewable here (I also gave my reasons why I gave you a one day ban on that post as well.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:46, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Story: It was deleted by Someguy123 for Quality Standards issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Deletion appeal That page was closed to open another as they assumed it had been completed. You once again put your message to the top as opposed to the bottom where people typically look. (If only someone had warned you about this... multiple times) :My recommendation would be to post it on the new page with the paste bin link. Here Deletion Appeal EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:43, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Favorite pages To add a new section to your user page, you can use this Section Title and then if you wish to include a story found on this wiki you can use this temple: Story Title Here. Let me know if you have any other questions or don't quite understand how to do something. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:24, September 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Future Creepypasta You could upload a the pasta again, but only if it meets quality standards. I prefer you post any revised version on the Writer's Workshop before posting on the wiki. Now about your pasta, the reason why I say it was incomplete because it seems rather rushed without any time for buildup. It appears that is was your original intent was to keep it short and down to the point, but it is poorly executed mainly because you try to keep as a blog/journal type, which is nothing bad but it doesn't fit really well. Another problem that I have with the pasta is that it wasn't really telling a story. It felt like you were telling exposition of what happened to you, not really what happened to you. Another problem I have is the killer. "He was wearing a Guy Fawkes mask, a cut up black jacket, black gloves, cut up black jeans, and dress shoes, and he had a big machete in one hand, and a Bowie knife in the other." What you describe is basically Jason from Friday the 13th with some switched pieces of clothing. There much about the killer that he kills people who commit crimes against people (once again Jason from Friday the 13th). Don't get me wrong, I like the concept of the pasta. The first step to make it longer and give the plot a more longer buildup. Give more insight about the protagonist and the killer, and fog the motive of killer until it is time to properly reveal it. Overall, give more time in planning out the pasta. You have some guides here on the site about writing a pasta. Don't get discouraged and always work on your writing. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 09:43, September 14, 2014 (UTC) RE RE: Future Creepypasta Continued Oh yes, I remember you. I'll have a look of your pasta, but I am a bit busy at the current moment, so I might lag or drag my feet towards a review. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 22:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Pictures: When editing/uploading a story, on the right side of the screen is a box labeled "Add Features and Media" click on it (If it isn't already open and select "Photo". From there, click upload or pull a picture off the wiki itself. Uploading a file is basically the same as attaching a document in an email. It is pretty easy (as long as you can find the photo easily) If you plan on adding pictures to other user's stories, I have a warning/piece of advice. Make sure the picture is in keeping/is relevant to the story and isn't too large. (You can check this by clicking preview in editing mode. Don't obscure the story by posting a picture that takes up half the page.) If it isn't, it will be removed and if done too many times, you may receive a ban. Finally, the next time you want to leave a message on my talk, click the word talk right next to my name. You have been posting messages to an old talk page of mine which I no longer monitor (It is full). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Stories that are nominated by other users are typically high quality so the first thing you can do is take your story (that hasn't been uploaded yet) to the writer's workshop to try and make it as good as possible. There is no set strategy for getting your story nominated and there are even great stories on this site that have not been nominated and some stories that have been nominated that are not great. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:55, May 11, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:27, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Source Mode The formatting errors on your story resulted from the default editor, which is visual mode. It needs to be switched. In your editing preferences, the option panel labelled "Preferred editor" needs to be changed to "source editor". SoPretentious 11:49, December 28, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentious 12:09, December 28, 2015 (UTC)